Collateral Damage
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: Jeremy is bitter after Monroe attempted to execute him, so he goes looking for Miles. Instead, he finds her niece and uses her to get to him.


Charlie managed to rip herself away from his grasp, but it was too late. The handcuff that wasn't already around her wrist had clicked shut around someone else's and she felt her arm yanked back as the chain held her back.

She turned around to find Jeremy staring down at her with a look she was sure was supposed to come off as sympathetic. Like she was going to buy that.

"Where's the key?" She demanded.

"This key?" Jeremy asked as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. She reached to grab it, but unfortunately with the hand that was cuffed to his and he had no problem preventing her from reaching it before throwing the key far off into a patch of trees.

She stared over at the trees, then turned back to him with a look of disbelief on her features.

"How are we supposed to get out of these then?" She demanded.

"I know how to pick a lock," he responded. "But first you're taking me to your uncle."

"Like hell I am."

"We're on the same side now. Monroe tried to kill me," Jeremy insisted. "He's completely off the rails. I'm done being loyal to him."

Charlie let out a laugh. "That's good... How many times did you practice that in the mirror before Monroe decided you were ready to fool someone?"

"I'm serious. He's lost it."

"Monroe lost his last shreds of sanity _a long time ago_ ," Charlie pointed out. "If he ever had any to begin with. That's nothing new. He was crazy last time we met and you still arrested Miles for him."

"Exactly." Jeremy insisted. "I never turned against him and yet _I'm_ the one he tries to execute while he lets Miles run loose and wastes every opportunity he has to get rid of him."

Charlie frowned. "If you're looking sympathy, you're not going to find it here."

"I don't care about your sympathy," he responded. "Hate me. I don't care, but you're going to take me to Miles."

She stood still and didn't utter a word as she continued to glare up at him. She would have sat on the ground in defiance if she'd had the mobility to do so.

Jeremy looked her up and down. "You really are related to Miles."

She said nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt Miles," he insisted.

"You're just going to hurt me until I take you to him, unless I lead you straight there," she filled in for him.

"I don't want that," he told her. "Believe it or not, I want to protect you."

"Not," she told him sternly. "You helped Monroe keep my mom captive. Why should I believe a word you say? You don't give a damn about me and you clearly don't give a damn about Miles."

"Yes, I do. Miles is one of my oldest friends," Jeremy argued. "And that's why I'm arguing with you instead of just making you take me by force."

"Because you're so clearly giving me the option of refusing," she countered as she held up the arm that was handcuffed to him.

"Miles saved my life after the blackout. Monroe just tried to kill me for saving his," Jeremy pointed out. "Miles had less reason to leave and you still trust him."

"He's my uncle," Charlie pointed out. "And he's a good person. You're not."

"Are you sure about that?" A sadistic smile formed on his lips. "You're right, I helped keep your mom locked up. But do you even know who threatened her into coming to Philly in the first place?"

"Miles wouldn't-"

"Oh, but he would," Jeremy insisted. "Monroe wanted power and Miles wanted his brother's wife back. That was justification enough to him."

"I don't believe you," she told him, although her voice wavered a little.

"I bet no one ever told you about the affair Miles had with your mom," Jeremy commented. "From what I've heard, it happened back around the time you were conceived. Suspicious, isn't it?"

"You're lying," she argued.

"Am I?" Jeremy questioned. "I bet he's still hung up on her. I'm amazed she'd even stick around him after everything that went down in Philly, but then again she can't really tear her daughter away from her biological father after what happened to the other one... But, hey. If you're so sure that I'm lying, then don't worry about it. But if you want to find out the truth, why don't you take me to your uncle and I'll even let you ask them about it before I get down to business with Miles."

"Drop your weapons," she told him.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"If you want me to take you to him, then you're leaving your weapons behind," Charlie elaborated.

"Fine," Jeremy responded. He wasn't thrilled about losing them, but it was better than continuing arguing.

He untucked the gun from his pants and tossed it aside, then took his sword from his belt and dropped it next to the other weapon.

"Lead the way."

"I hope Miles kills you."

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review!**


End file.
